


Boys of Summer

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: SixTONES take a trip to the beach to get away from their hectic schedules and spend some time as a group





	Boys of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Shiritori](https://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/)

“This trip is exactly what we need right now.” Juri insists.

Shintaro rolls his eyes but doesn’t argue and Juri hopes that’s because he agrees and not because he’s still ill from the car ride.

Hokku and Jesse go to the boot to take out their bags and pass them around while Kouchi plucks up the courage to wake Taiga up from where he’s still snoozing in the very back of Juri’s dad’s SUV.

They’re all tired, Taiga still has rehearsals and vocal coaching in between his plays as well as Shounen club recordings and the usual interviews, and the rest of them have Gamushara.

“I still think we could have used the extra time to perfect our dunks.” Jesse says as if on cue.

“You’re not the only one whose team needs work.” Hokku argues back. “But Juri’s right, I think we needed this. It’s been too long since it was just the six of us.”

It’s taken weeks for them to find a time that fits all of their schedules, and even then they could only manage one night away.

“Honestly I’m pretty glad for the break.” Kouchi says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand while guiding a sleepy Taiga around the car with the other. “You’ve been driving us pretty hard…”

Hokku looks a little guilty. “Yeah sorry, I just get all competitive.”

“Alright. Enough work talk.” Taiga says shaking off the last of the sleep. “You’ll make me jealous that I can’t take part this year.”

It’s a little late in the summer for a beach trip, but it’s warm enough while the sun is still out so Juri ushers them quickly into their cottage to drop off their bags and freshen up, and then he dishes out the barbeque, the cooler, the fireworks and the blankets, and then they’re off to the beach.

They got a late start since Taiga had some kind of meeting that morning, but it’s still only early evening when they arrive and Juri actually thinks that’s kind of perfect. They’ll have a few more hours of sun but its late enough that the beach isn’t packed, and it’s easy enough to find a space to set up their portable barbeque.

Jesse commandeers it once it’s set up, and Hokku heads over to help prepare the food. Juri is just happy that they’ve managed to set aside their rivalry in favour of working together for the good of the group, the group that matters.

“It’s a relief.” Taiga says quietly to him, as they kick the edges of the waves together. Shintaro and Kouchi are already waist deep in the cool water. “To know for sure this time, that after Gamushara is done, and after Elisabeth is done, that we’ll all be together again.”

Juri wants to mock him for the rare display of sentimentality, but Juri agrees. Last year, even though most of them had been together, there was that uncertainty about their future once the shows were over. “Yeah.” Juri agrees and Taiga looks at him sheepishly, which only encourages Juri to wrap his arms around Taiga and tickle him, wiping the expression from his face.

Taiga fights back, and it’s refreshing to hear him laugh after so many months of him being sullen on the rare occasions that they saw him outside of work.

Soon enough Jesse calls them back to eat and Hokku dishes out the food onto plastic plates while Jesse loads up the barbeque with the next round of meat. Kouchi insisted on bringing vegetables too, for a rounded diet. Taiga obliges since there are tomatoes, and Juri won’t tattle on Shintaro who switches out his corn cob for one of Kouchi’s sausages when he’s not looking.

Hokku sends them all to get comfortable on the pile of blankets they brought while he stands with Jesse at the barbeque, sporadically feeding Jesse from his own yakitori. Stupidly, it makes Juri’s heart ache in the sweetest way.

When they’re done with the food, which actually takes up quite a lot of time since they’re young men with big appetites, they abandon the barbeque and race down to the water’s edge, stripping off various articles of clothing on the way. Juri hasn’t played liked this in years, splashing around like the child he almost still is, and climbing onto Shintaro’s shoulders to try and knock Kouchi off of Jesse’s.

It’s getting dark by the time Taiga ushers them all out, because they’re still busy and it won’t do to catch a cold, he explains. Juri doesn’t care, he’d happily suffer the cold to frolic just a little longer, but he wouldn’t want to push his bandmates to it too. So they all drudge back up the beach, picking up clothes and wrapping themselves in blankets to dry off before dressing again.

It’s Shintaro that dashes back to the bags to fetch the fireworks, and the rest of them are content to watch as Shintaro darts around setting off the big ones for their enjoyment before handing out coloured sparklers. Juri had to go to three different shops to find all of their member colours, and even then he couldn’t find black so Hokku’s is white instead. Luckily Kouchi’s yellow one is more orange so they look different enough.

They have a packet each and for a while they each run around making shapes in the pitch black sky but wordlessly, and almost simultaneously they end up together, crouching in a circle with their freshly lit sparklers pointing in. There’s something epic about it that Juri can’t quite put his finger on, so he says nothing, just watches along with the others as they all burn down and fizzle out.

“Last one.” Jesse says, holding up his last red sparkler, and since they all re-lit their sparklers together it only makes sense that they all have just one left. “Should we do something special?” Jesse asks uncertainly.

Juri nods and hums. “Let’s save them. Let’s make a promise that we’ll come back next summer and light them then.” Just as Taiga said, now that they’re an official unit, next summer doesn’t look as uncertain as this one did a year ago, but it’s good to have it to look forward to anyway.


End file.
